


The New Suit

by RuffioRocks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffioRocks/pseuds/RuffioRocks
Summary: Kara learns where her new suit came from and how much she misses Lena in her life. But is Lena truly gone?





	1. This is the last favor Kara Danvers will ever have!

**Author's Note:**

> This started as just my take on where Kara's new suit came from that kind of got away from me.

It was Brainy and Lena who worked on Supergirls new suit together. But Lena had walked away from the Super friends before they had a chance to present Kara with it. Not long after the split Brainy came to Lena and told her Supergirl’s suit was ruined and it was time they used the new one he and Lena had worked on.

Lena is still to angry and heartbroken to want to have anything to do with Kara Danvers or her stupid new suit anymore, so she tells Brainy to just give Kara the suit and to leave her out of it.

Brainy protests against this , stressing that Lena played a major part in the creation of the new suit and it was originally her idea to keep Supergirl safe, Supergirl will be more than protected now.

But Lena can’t take it, she doesn’t want to hear anymore about Supergirl, its not like she hasn't helped Supergirl or made her a new suit without a word of thanks before, this wont be any different. Brainy sighs sadly but he honors Lena’s wishes.

Kara gets her new suit after the award ceremony is attacked and she is beyond excited and grateful to Brainy. Brainy awkwardly mumbles it was nothing and tells her its made of nano bots. Its then that Kara notices Lena is looking on with an unreadable expression on her face, she turns from Kara and walks away. This is when it hits Kara that Lena had helped to make this suit, she looks over at Brainy for confirmation and he just nods. Kara quickly changes back into her Kara Danvers clothes and chases after Lena who stills and calls Kara 'Supergirl'. She tells Kara the suit will keep her safe but their friendship is over, Kara is not to contact her or follow her. Kara is in absolute tears, she can see Lena is too, but Lena is keeping them under control. She brushes past Kara with an utterly destroyed look, Kara doesn't even try to defend herself, she knows there is no point. So she closes her eyes, feeling Lena brush against her one last time.

Kara's heart is broken, because she realizes that all Lena ever did was protect her and keep her alive, even when Kara was horrible to her and treated her like the enemy and Kara couldn’t trust her with the biggest part of her. Kara collapses to the floor sobbing and Alex has to rush to her, because Kara sees that even in Lena’s anger and heart break she is still protecting Kara with this new suit. Kara realizes just how much she’s lost with Lena gone.

This is the last favor Kara Danvers/Supergirl will ever get from Lena Luthor.


	2. "Don't go"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't stay away and Lena doesn't really want her to, even is she can't see her.

Its a few months after Lena cut kara from her life. Lena has sold Cat Co and Kara no longer feels like she wants to be there, first Cat left and no Lena. 

Kara becomes reckless and gets to cocky in her new suit, a new villain called Midnight has been terrorizing National City and instead of listening to her friends Kara rushes in without a plan, she just wants to feel something and has stopped caring about her safety. Every time she uses the suit it makes her feel close to Lena, like Lena is sill there wit her, holding her and protecting her. Kara isn't strong enough though and Midnight damages Kara's suit and beats her unconscious.

Kara drowsily comes round in a hospital bed and sees glimpses of raven hair and she is convinced she can hear Lena’s voice, she mumbles in a croaky hopeful voice ‘Lena’? For a second she's convinced Lena looks at her, but once Kara passes out again Lena turns away.

When Kara fully comes around she remembers she heard and saw Lena and asks everyone around her where she is.

Everyone looks awkward, until Alex says they couldn’t help Kara so she went to the only one she knows could, Alex explains how Lena hadn't been impressed to see Alex in her office but the moment she saw her panicked face she closed her lap top and said “Where is she?” 

Brainy carries the story by telling Kara that he and Lena had worked previously on many contingency plans especially where the suit was concerned should it ever be damaged. Lena had come and once again saved Kara's life without hesitation. She made some tweaks to the suit and Kara shouldn't have anymore issues with it.

Kara has been hanging off their every word and begs to know where Lena is now. That's when she learns why everyone looks so sad, Lena had turned up, barked at anyone who had gotten in her way in her efforts to save Kara. Nia had tried to engage her in conversation but Lena had given her a hard stare and told her to remove herself from the hospital room before Lena herself removed her.

Alex had been kicked out to but with a promise that Lena would save Kara. Brainy was the only one allowed to stay, Lena hadn’t been so bad with him but she hadn't exactly been friendly either. Lena had stayed with Kara until she knew she was out of danger. The moment Kara had started to wake up Lena has taken her leave.

Kara tries to get up, declaring she’s off to see Lena. But Alex sadly looks at her and mumbles that Lena had left clear instructions that her saving Kara’s life was in no way an invitation back into her life and she was not welcome at her office. She also left instructions to tell Kara stop being so reckless and putting her life in danger so unnecessarily. Lena would always come to help but she would rather not have a dying Kara in front of her when there was no need for it. Kara is still miserable, but takes comfort in the fact Lena came running the moment Kara's life was threatened. When she is feeling 💯% Kara flies over to L Corp and just hovers there looking at Lena.

Lena knows Kara is hovering outside L Corp, besides the tech she has had installed to alert her to anything coming withing 5 feet of her office she can just sense Kara is there. She doesn’t turn around, she isn’t going to forgive Kara or give her any indication she wants her around because she sure as hell does not! She was scared to death when Alex had arrived with a panicked look on her face, she had dropped everything. She had never truly given up 💯% on everyone. She may have had Kara, James, Jonn and Nia barred from her office, but Alex’s access hadn't been revoked, party in case of these situations but also because even though she didn’t want to forgive there was a weak part of Lena that liked that Alex did come back and could any time, it let Lena know she was still there. She blocked Nia, not through anything she had done but because she resented the trust she had effortlessly gotten from Kara, plus she no longer wants Cat Co reporters around her, or anyone Kara could use to spy on her, despite herself she trusts Alex wouldn't do this and so far she hadn't. James had been banned from going anywhere near L Corp, Lena had thrown away the picture he had taken of her. Every time she thought of him she couldn’t help but grow angry at Kara for getting him to break her trust and spy on her. Lena didn’t want Jonn around either, he had tried and made excuses for Kara and Lena didn’t want to hear it. The only other person still allowed in her office was Brainy, he, didn't try to make excuses for Kara, he simply missed his friend, and Lena missed him to. He didn’t come over often but he knew he was welcome.

So that’s where they are now, almost every day Lena is alerted to Kara being near L Corp and some of her employees have commented that Supergirl has been spotted sitting on the roof. Lena doesn’t do anything, she could if she wanted to, restraining orders work just as well on Kryptonians as they do on ex boyfriend’s, but the truth is Lena is comforted to know that Kara is still there, she knows Kara can hear her heart beat and she’s pretty sure Kara knows Lena is aware of her presence.

Kara is never fully at peace anymore, the closest she gets is sitting on L Corps roof and listening to Lena’s heart beat. Sometimes it’s just enough to know Lena is there. She’s not creepy with it though, if Lena isn’t there she doesn’t go looking for her. Lena made it clear she doesn’t want her around so she won’t go stalking her of all things. Part of her clings to hope that Lena doesn’t hate her, she remembered that Lena had rushed to her immediately and stayed until she was out of danger. She knew Lena had made the suit with Brainy as a surprise for Kara but things had gone to s**t before it could be gifted to her. But Lena had even tweaked it so Midnight couldn’t get the drop on Kara again. Kara couldn’t have defeated her without the new suit and Lena saving her life yet again. Kara likes to think that that still means Lena is a member of the Super friends. It’s only then that she realizes she never really made Lena a super friend, she never fully trusted her. She knew Lena had banned Nia from the office, in part to stop her being sent in by Kara , and to Kara’s shame, Lena had been right. That was one of Kara’s first plans to get Lena to talk to her but Lena was several steps ahead. Alex had out right told Kara she wasn't going to invade Lena's space on Kara's behalf, no matter how much she loves her sister. 

She knew James had been banned and she didnt blame Lena at all, what Kara did was despicable and she knew it the moment Lena told her what “Supergirl” had done. It didn’t matter anymore that James was banned, he had been sacked as CEO of Cat Co when Lena sold it, his association with the Children on Liberty and being an out vigilante was enough for the new owner to sack him. James was leaving National City, but Kara wasn’t even all that bothered, she could see him whenever and he hadn’t exactly helped when he dropped her in it with Lena. Kara knew that Brainy was allowed in L Corp, but she never tried to use him to get to Lena, she had learned her lesson and was pretty sure Brainy would refuse her anyway. But it comforted her to know Lena still had Brainy and Alex, but Alex never talked about her visits with Lena beyond telling Kara she was OK. Kara is aware Lena knows she’s there, the L Corp employees would have told her for a start. But Kara was eternally grateful Lena didn’t ban her or get a restraining order. She thinks Lena may take as much comfort in her presence and Kara does in hers.

And if Lena is attacked the one time Kara isn’t there and Kara races to her side, wrapping her up in her cape and taking the full force of the bomb while Lena looks at her for the first time in almost a year and mumbles a 'thankyou Kara’… Well it’s a start.


End file.
